Le chant de la sirène
by Rain on your Back
Summary: [UA, JunxPey, Jun centric] C'est un monde où chacun a sa sirène. Chacun a une petite voix qui pleure rose à son oreille, qui supplie, viens, viens, viens... Légèrement, trèèès légèrement suggestif. A cause de la référence plus que d'autre chose.


**Le chant de la sirène**

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer ** : SK ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que faire danser les persos pour voir qui se prend la gamelle la plus mémorable.

 **Soundtrack** : Coming down (Halsey)

 **Note ** :

Titre pas très imaginatif pour quelque chose qui m'est venu un peu comme ça. C'était censé être un drabble (notez le "censé"). Il a immédiatement explosé jusqu'à faire, selon FF, 1625 mots, ce qui est plutôt pas mal. (Sshhh, Echecs et Oiseaux avance mais je bugue sur deux scènes donc bon, ça va lentement).

Ceci est... un minuscule AU sans suite. Je voulais jouer avec un peu de mythologie, un peu de persos que j'utilise moins souvent, ça a donné ça.

Dans les mots de la sirène, des yeux aguerris noteront peut-être des mots empruntés, plus ou moins littéralement, au poème "Sappho" de Verlaine. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ai lu il y a pas longtemps et je cherchais un poème amoureux sur la mer... petite mention du _K_ aussi, de la nouvelle de Dino Buzatti... voilà voilà. J'espérais que ce soit plus un truc "couple/pairing" mais en fait Peyote fait son timide. Impossible d'en tirer plus que deux mots... c'est ptêtre l'heure, aussi, je finis ça dans la nuit xdd

Du coup puisqu'il arrive à point nommé, joyeux nanniversaire, Gold Crocodile! J'espère que ça va te plaire. Et que ça va plaire à tout le monde, aussi^^

* * *

Tout le monde les entend. Pauvres comme riches, marins comme bergers, filles comme garçons.

Jun aussi entend l'appel des sirènes. Depuis son lit dans la maison des Tao, malgré les murs épais et les lourds baldaquins, malgré la musique des serviteurs et les éclats de voix de son petit frère, elle l'entend.

Tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, la sirène chante. Il n'y a pas de phrases, pas de mots, pourtant elle perçoit la poésie, les sentiments. Sans savoir si celle qui lui chante est mâle et femelle, elle sait que c'est la sirène qui lui est destinée, et que si elle lui cède elle mourra.

On parle de ces bêtes le soir autour du feu, dans les familles normales. On parle de ces marins qui se laissent happer par les vagues, de ceux qui sont avalés par la mer. Personne ne perd de temps à chercher des survivants lors des naufrages. On sait que leurs sirènes les ont avalés. On parle de ça, dans les familles normales, pour rappeler aux anciens, pour prévenir les petits.

Mais les Tao ne sont pas une famille normale. Chez les Tao, on préfère rire à pleine gorge, en se vantant d'avoir tué ses sirènes. Des trophées décorent les murs, vrais ou faux, à côté des tapisseries fines montrant des sirènes aux formes étranges, dissemblables, adynamiques.

Jun pense qu'aucun de ceux qui ont tissé ces tapis n'a vraiment vu de sirène. Pas la sienne, en tout cas. Elle non plus, cela dit; elle n'a jamais vu la mer.

Evidemment qu'elle n'a jamais vu la mer. Son père, En Tao, possède la plupart des bateaux du port, mais lui aussi se garde bien de jamais embarquer. Il laisse cela aux pauvres et aux désespérés.

Lui, les sirènes, il les étouffe dans les bras de sa femme et dans les combats de l'esprit, comme son fils dans la perfection de son corps. Ils prétendent l'un comme l'autre que cela suffit. Jun, qui a tenté l'un comme l'autre, n'est convaincue par aucun des deux. Elle entend la sirène quand elle s'entraîne, elle entend la sirène quand elle coud, elle entend la sirène quand elle mange, et quand elle dort. Surtout quand elle dort.

Dans ses rêves, la sirène est homme, la sirène est femme, la sirène est tout et rien à la fois. C'est une baleine, une pieuvre, une murène, une liane qui court de la mer jusqu'à son lit. Dans ses rêves, la sirène la traîne jusqu'à l'eau avec la liane. Ses genoux, ses mains s'écorchent sur la pierre, les rochers, les orties avant que n'arrive l'eau. C'est un monde qui a des couleurs impossibles, impensables; le ciel y devient violet, vert, noir aussi, noir comme de l'encre et pas juste comme les soies de sa mère.

Jun n'ose pas y rêver. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne dort plus du tout.

C'est peut-être pour ça que tout est devenu si irréel autour d'elle. L'air semble chargé de parfums lourds et nouveaux. Marins, peut-être, mais elle ne connaît pas la mer. Féériques. Ils imprègnent la chambre. Lui font tourner la tête. Elle entend encore la chanson de la sirène, mais c'est différent, plus subtil, plus obsédant aussi. Elle distingue presque des mots. Des mots, mais pas de sens encore, juste l'envie tenace de sortir, de courir jusqu'à la plage et de laisser l'eau la prendre…

Rien ne peut la défendre contre l'image de ce grand inconnu l'enveloppant dans ses bras insaisissables. L'eau serait-elle froide ? Ou chaude, comme celle du bain qu'elle est en train de prendre ? Elle ne connaît pas la température de sa mer.

Elle rêve au chemin qu'elle devrait prendre si elle était folle et qu'elle rejoignait sa sirène. Il lui faudrait sortir de ses appartements sans que ses serviteurs s'éveillent. Il faudrait qu'elle descende les escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre, tout en haut de la demeure au cœur des terres, qu'elle sorte de l'aile des héritiers sans réveiller son frère, qu'elle évite d'être repérée - peut-être en passant par une fenêtre? Escalader la façade n'est pas si difficile, quand on a de l'entraînement. Ensuite… Ensuite il faudrait marcher, marcher vite sur le bas-côté de la route pour pouvoir se jeter dans un fourré au cas où l'alerte serait donnée, marcher longtemps vers la mer. Est-ce que le chant deviendrait plus fort, plus distinct quand elle s'approcherait ? Moins lancinant ?

Toute songeuse, Jun s'abîme dans son bain et laisse sa tête s'immerger doucement. En fermant les yeux, elle peut imaginer qu'elle est allongée dans la mer, et que bientôt viendra la rejoindre...

 _Viens_.

Le mot, si clair, la fait sursauter. C'est un ordre, une supplique, un poème qu'on a glissé à son oreille. Mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait pu entendre si clairement…

Et puis elle comprend. Avec une certaine appréhension, un certain dégoût aussi, mais surtout la folle envie de comprendre, Jun se détend, et laisse sa tête glisser de nouveau sous la surface de l'eau. Ses grands cheveux couleur de forêt flottent au-dessus d'elle, comme des algues qui lui cacheraient le soleil.

Pendant un moment encore, les chants de la sirène demeurent abstrus, brouillés. Puis ils se reprécisent. Ce sont des mots, ce sont des images, un visage comme elle n'en a jamais vu. Des cheveux verts comme les siens, en cascade éparse. Un corps indolent, alangui sur les récifs. Elle n'en distingue pas les contours mais en perçoit les promesses. Elle voit aussi des membres traîtreusement fins, pourtant capables de soulever sans peine les rochers qui séparent la sirène de ses proie. Elle voit les crocs qui déchirent les chairs, qui rougissent alors que la bête se nourrit, qui luisent alors que la sirène lui adresse, à _elle_ et à elle seule, un sourire terrible.

 _Viens. Ma précieuse-mon adorée-mon humaine-ma proie, viens, viens jusqu'à moi, viens, ma-femme-qui-incendie-l'eau-noire. Je t'attends depuis si longtemps… Je suis le loup qui court le long des grèves froides, je suis le k-le monstre-l'amant-la sirène..._

L'émersion se fait insensiblement. Jun n'a même pas eu conscience de manquer d'air. Elle s'est simplement relevée, soudainement toute légère. La journée file tout aussi légèrement. Elle sait où elle doit aller désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sait quel chemin emprunter, quels dangers éviter. Et dans sa tête, tout est clair et simple.

La nuit arrive sans un bruit. Ran Tao fait taire sa sirène en chantant plus fort qu'elle. Ren, le beau Ren, est parti à cheval avec le jour. Il est parti vers les montagnes, il ne croisera pas sa soeur qui marche pieds nus sur la grande-route. Il n'y a pas d'orties, ou alors elle ne les sent pas; la sirène adoucit le monde entier pour lui permettre de la rejoindre.

Elle ne voit pas les champs, elle ne voit pas la ville, elle ne voit pas le port. Elle dédaigne la jetée pour une plage pâle aux mille coquillages qui s'écrasent sous ses pieds sans qu'elle ne pousse un soupir.

Arrivée tout au bord, Jun s'éveille de sa transe. Elle s'étonnerait de se trouver là si, tout d'un coup, elle ne distinguait pas un éclat dans l'eau.

La jeune héritière plisse les yeux et voit, de ses vrais yeux voit, pour la toute première fois, sa sirène.

Il, c'est un il elle décide (elle _sait_ , comme elle sait son nom et de quoi rêvent les baleines), se tient à vingt pieds de là, allongé sur les rochers qui affleurent. Elle distingue avec peine ses formes écailleuses et souples, qui se transforment progressivement en peau sombre, qui se confond avec l'obscurité. Elle distingue à peine, dans la clarté lunaire, deux yeux lumineux qui la fixent, et une bouche ouverte. Evidemment qu'elle est ouverte, puisqu'il chante.

Jun s'agenouille sur les rochers. Contrairement à ceux de ses rêves, ceux-là ne sont pas coupants. La mer a arrondi leurs angles, a poli leurs arêtes, et Jun peut se pencher sans avoir mal, jusqu'à baisser l'oreille et la laisser toucher l'eau.

Alors elle entend de nouveau les mots. La vague les lui apporte, un à un, clairs et nets et délicieux comme des bonbons. Et tout en les avalant, elle observe sa sirène, son monstre des profondeurs.

Il est vert comme les algues, vert comme la mousse qui couvre les rochers, vert encore comme l'herbe des champs, celle des blés jeunes, pas comme les siens, à elle, plus sombres, plus profonds. Il est vert et il a un sourire plein de perles et elle ne reconnaît rien des tapisseries ou des trophées qui ornent les murs de la maison des Tao. Elle avait bien raison de penser que nul de ceux qui avaient travaillé aux somptueux ornements de la demeure n'avait jamais vu de sirène. Mais aussi, comment attendre de simples mortels qu'ils capturent, que ce soit au harpon ou à l'aiguille, de tels dieux vivants ? Le crayon se serait cassé, le fil se serait perdu. Et jamais harpon n'aurait trouvé le flanc vaseux de la bête.

Il est à couper le souffle, et peut-être bien qu'il lui a coupé. Dans sa tête, Jun ne sent plus que des bulles. Ses réflexes de guerrière sont comme oubliés, atténués, dilués. Elle voit les crocs, pourtant, sait le danger, sait que si elle avance elle ne reviendra jamais.

On ne raconte pas une rencontre avec une sirène.

Jun sourit. A cette heure, le monde entier dort. A cette heure, il n'y a qu'une seule sirène qui ne chante pas que dans les rêves des humains. Ca mérite d'être vécu, une vraie rencontre avec une vraie sirène, le genre qui te regarde comme s'il voulait te danser, t'honorer, te dévorer.

La sirène l'attend. Il ne bouge pas. Ses yeux sont comme deux pierres précieuses qu'elle a envie de porter à ses oreilles.

Lentement, elle met un pied dans l'eau, et s'avance parmi les vagues.


End file.
